


7. Routine Kisses

by Guardian_Rose



Series: A String Of Moments Makes A Life [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, It's soft guys, M/M, No Angst, Other, POV Outsider, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon, Tumblr Prompt, af, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: There are customers, just like last time, milling around the store in ones and twos. None of them are paying any attention to the store’s owner and his...companion.Aziraphale is leaning forward on his counter, a counter that is also acting as a seat for a demon hiding behind sunglasses. Gabriel’s entrance hasn’t earnt a lick of attention from either of them. They’re more absorbed in the black and white paper on the desk, Aziraphale is chewing on one end of his pain whilst Crowley leans down to murmur something into his ear.***From the request for: '7. Routine kisses'





	7. Routine Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the anon who requested: '7 for Aziraphale, please and thank you!'
> 
> 7\. routine kisses where the other person presents their cheek/forehead for the hello/goodbye kiss without even looking up from what they’re doing

Gabriel visits them once in the first thousand years after the apoca-almost. He does not stay long. He walks up to the bookshop, ready to impose his opinions (long-held in high regard in Heaven) onto the wayward Aziraphale, who no one has heard hide or hair of since it all happened. He’s apparently still doing miracles, frivolous as always. But he doesn’t send reports or memos in, which apparently the records staff are okay with. 

They’ve set up some sort of automated system to sort through everything Aziraphale does without anyone actually having to keep tabs on him. So when Gabriel steps over the threshold, he isn’t at all prepared for what he sees. 

There are customers, just like last time, milling around the store in ones and twos. None of them are paying any attention to the store’s owner and his... _ companion _ . 

Aziraphale is leaning forward on his counter, a counter that is also acting as a seat for a demon hiding behind sunglasses. Gabriel’s entrance hasn’t earnt a lick of attention from either of them. They’re more absorbed in the black and white paper on the desk, Aziraphale is chewing on one end of his pen whilst Crowley leans down to murmur something into his ear. 

He doesn’t really know what to do in this situation. He’d heard from Michael how Crowley had survived the holy water. There’s no telling how powerful either of them have gotten in the time since so whilst he’d been willing to give Aziraphale some constructive criticism on his  _ own _ ...having them together just spells trouble. 

Still, he stays in the doorway and watches. 

Crowley counts along his fingers and then snaps them in smug glee. Aziraphale chuckles quietly and writes down whatever the demon had said. He turns his back as if checking out the shelves and shuffles along until there’s a bookshelf between him and being seen but he’s still close enough to hear the end of their conversation.

“That all of them?”

“Yes, thank you, my dear. You’re surprisingly good at these.”

“Eh, good to know you think so highly of me.” 

There’s a beat of silence and Gabriel takes the risk of poking his head round his barrier in order to see them. 

Crowley is slipping his phone back into his jacket pocket. “I’ve gotta go for a bit, angel. I’ll be back later.”

“Of course, darling, stay safe,” Aziraphale says and he tilts his head up and to the side, offering his cheek up. Crowley leans down to kiss him before hopping off the desk, grinning.

“When aren’t I?”

Aziraphale scoffs but is still utterly focused on the next puzzle in the newspaper. Gabriel blinks and moves back into hiding.

Probably best to just leave them be. Apart, they’re dangerous wildcards. Together? Even he isn’t stupid enough to want to get between that.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt list is still up on my writing blog so send some in if you want! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> No beta, all mistakes my own
> 
> Prompts welcome here and on my writing tumblr [WordToTheRose ](https://wordtotherose.tumblr.com/) or come say hi on my main [Guardian-Rose-Petal](https://guardian-rose-petal.tumblr.com/)


End file.
